Mermaid Angel
by Yami Asefe
Summary: Yuugi is a mermaid and both he and Yami fall for each other, but there is a law saying that humans and mermaids can't be together, what are they to do? YamixYuugi! FINISHED!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me~

YamixYuugi ( pairing~ so tis yaoi.

Mermaid Angel

Chapter 1

The sun rose over the forest and cast its rays over it. The birds chirped as they always did at this time, awakening the forest to its new day. The nocturnal animals, which had begun to drift into a sleep, were reminded about the return of day.

All those in the town beside the forest began to awaken for a new day of work. The wives of the men awoke to start the cleaning of the houses and to gather ingredients for the breakfast and the rest of the day.

Within the forest sleeping under the shade of a tree a young man slept.

He laid clothed in pheasant clothes to be hidden from those in the town for he was the prince in the land who was adored by all within the town, which was beside this forest.

His name was Yami.

He wearily opened his eyes. He was beside a lake in which he had been watching all day yesterday. He was waiting for something he wasn't sure what but it had caused a lot of gossip in town. He had heard about it from some of his fathers solders and had decided to investigate what had been going on, the though of seeing something which not many others had seen delighted him. What everyone had been gossiping about was the sighting of a mermaid though merman would have been better for it was said to be a male. It had been called a 'mermaid angel' for its features were like that of an angel, delicate and innocent and were said to be feminine despite the knowledge of it being a male. Though it was said to hold sorrow, some had said it was waiting for someone to come and take its sorrows away.

He stood up and kept his gaze to the lake waiting for something to happen. Walking over to the lake and sat down beside it letting the sunrays lighten his features. He kept watching the lake; he never let his eyes drift from it.

The sun came and went, it became night again and he yet had any sign of a mermaid emerging, maybe he ought to not be so near to the lake, his shadow would probably scare it. Though he believed they would be more than one.

He was about to stand up to go further away when he felt a sense, which told him not to.

As he turned round and sat down beside the bank he saw ripples appear over the area of water, which was closest to him he leaned over to gaze at the ripples. He watched as a face emerged from it and gazed into its eyes. They were like his almost though more innocent more delicate. One of its slender hands was placed upon Yami's and it let a smile escape its lips.

Yami was astonished by its actions and couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He saw its tail swish under the clear waters, he believed it was a pale blue from what he could see in the night. Its eyes gaze at him.

"What's your name?" he asked it as his mind settled to what he was seeing, he waited patiently for its answer, becoming lost in its gaze.

It watched him for a moment as though thinking of how to answer such a question before it gave an answer.

"Yuugi." it whispered back to him letting his hand, which had been resting on Yami's stroke his cheek "my name is Yuugi."

Yami watched the mermaid as it let a tear fall from its eye; he wiped it away quiet and lost in the moment. He wasn't sure why the tear was there though a feeling told him it was of sorrow, though why he wasn't sure, all he could think about was the way it looked at him. It looked at him lovingly, as though it was all that was important at the time in which they were.

It leaned up and kissed him upon the lips, before letting his hand drop away from his cheek and disappearing away into the depth of the lake.

Yami was left in the same position in which he had been in before he Yuugi had left. He felt a tear form and understood now why he had let a tear form.

He had loved him, but knew that they would never he together, they were from two different backgrounds and it would never be allowed.

His tear dropped into the lake as the thoughts came to him and he realized how such things could never be.

This is what happens when you have inset day at school, are fasting because of Ramadan and its about an hour before you break it and you want your mind to get away from food~

Anyway yeah no idea when another chapter will be out.

Yay soon I shall break my fast, you realize how good food is when you can't eat any *nods*

Asefe: Yeah I know so go break your fast damn it

H: I will my mother is calling me~

*Goes off and eats food*


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me.

YamixYuugi ( kinda I guess so tis yaoi ^^;

Asefe: Eaten your food, been on the Internet you must be happy

H: I am Asefe I'm writing the next chapter now because Mel told me to ^_^

Asefe: Well then she is a good lil girl now go write the story!

H: Okay *goes off and writes*

Mermaid Angel

Chapter 2

Yami sat at the table within the palace hall his head down swirling his fork in the food, which lay in front of him. He was still thinking of Yuugi the mermaid. It had been nearly three days since he had last seen him and all his thoughts were on him.

His father the king was extremely worried; the way he was acting was as though he was heartbroken, though it couldn't be for he had never to his account fallen for a girl.

The king watched Yami and he swirled his fork within the food, not bothering to eat it. His eyes were lost within thought; he himself was lost, whatever the problem was it should be sorted out. The prince should not act like this; if he was heartbroken he ought to be strong and get over it.

"Yami tell what is wrong with you?" his father asked.

His head jerked up and he returned to reality, he muttered that it was nothing that he just needed to think about things. His father didn't believe it and demanded an answer from him. Yami glared as he heard his father shout, standing up from the table head bowed he shouted.

"Father nothing is wrong, if you do not believe me fine! Then so be it I shall not be irritated by your speech. You ask me everyday if something is the matter, if I say no every time then nothing must be the matter!" he was furious, maybe what he had said was lie but if he didn't wish to walk about it he didn't need to.

His father too was furious, he charged up to him and slapped him across the face; his eyes were burning with a silent fury.

"I am not stupid, I know something is wrong so answer me what is it?" Yami dared not oppose what his father had asked, he would not tell the whole truth but the better half of it.

"I have fallen father for someone I know I can never have and I am heartbroken over that person alright and nothing anyone can say will help!" he talked with a calm fury burning in his voice.

His father was astonished by the answer and did not bother asking why he had been refused an answer all the other times he had asked. His mind began to come up with all the ideas in which he could help his son over come such feelings.

"Yami you are to be married," was what he said after some time of thought. Yami watched him in horror; he would rather be alone than married, despite the depression it bought to him. He would rather been with Yuugi or with no one, he was the only one he wanted, he now believed in love at first sight.

"I.I can't father I won't I'd rather be alone," he told his father truthfully.

"You will be Yami," he told him sternly "You must get married and have a heir to be your successor when you become king and then die, not getting married is not an option you must know that," he began telling him " Me and your mother will find someone for you soon, in the meantime get over whoever you love," he strode out the palace hall leaving an unpleasant silence behind him.

Yami stood there for a few minutes but it seemed like hours to him, slowly as his fathers words sunk in he felt tears form as he sunk to the ground trying to see if there was anyway of him ever being able to be with Yuugi, his angelic mermaid.

His mother stood at the doorway and her cerulean blue dress fell to the floor, she waited awhile before walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yami, I know it's hard to except, but I like you also had to except such a fate, but its not all bad I guess," Yami who turned to look up at his mother sighed as he remembered that his mother had be forced to marry his father despite such feeling she had for another. She had told him such things a few years ago and he had vowed not to tell anyone.

Now he would serve the same fate.

"Come on you shouldn't let your father see you cry, maybe you can see that special person before you get married," she talked silently as she helped her son to his feet.

She walked behind him as he walked up the stairs to his room, there was an eerie silence between them as they walked, the only sound, which could be heard, was their shoes against the cold stone floor.

He opened the door to his room and went and lay on his bed, it wasn't as welcoming as it usually was to him. His mother stood by the door and watched him for a while before coming in.

"Yami." she said slowly walking to his bed and kneeling beside it "go to this person on Friday and stay with them till Sunday and return on Monday, your father will be out on those days so he won't be able to question any of your actions," she hesitated awhile before adding "if there are any consequences I'll deal with them," she held her sons hand and smiled.

Yami gazed at her and knew what she meant by 'consequences' though 'beating' would have been a better word to say. She had gotten several in order to let her son wonder places outside the palace unaccompanied, including one which she had gotten when he had returned from seeing the 'angel mermaid' Yuugi.

He hadn't told anyone that he had seen the mermaid; he guessed he didn't want anyone to bother it or maybe it was the fact that the gossip based around him was fading and any news of the prince seeing it would build it up again.

He nodded and smiled at his mother. He knew that in a way if he went against what she asked it would offend her, besides all the 'consequences' she took were because of him, no one else. She probably loved him more than his own father.

"Rest for now I think you need to settle your thoughts and a good sleep will help you," she stood up and left the room closing the door behind her.

"I don't think anything will help me no matter what I do or try," he told himself silently drifting off to a sleep.

Wow two chapters done in a day yay. Short thought but I can't write long chapters ^^;

Asefe: That is because Mel told you to write the next chapter

H: I know and I'm glad she did, I think this story will be good you know me likes the idea

Asefe: I'm glad you like it but its 10:00pm and you should go to sleep, as you need to wake up tomorrow to have your food before dawn

H: Yes that is a good idea, I'll upload this chapter tomorrow ^_^ *goes off to sleep*


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me~

YamixYuugi ß this means that its yaoi kinda ^_^

Asefe: You're already on your third chapter good lil girl

H: Thank you Asefe

Asefe: Oh that's all right

H: *Stares* is something wrong? You're being nice

Asefe: *glare* shut up if that's how you treat me when I'm trying to be nice why do I need to bother?

H: Sorry Asefe *hides*

Asefe: Silly girl

Mermaid Angel

Chapter 3

"Tell me who he is Yuugi," Yuugi sighed at who had spoke to him.

"Um…but Ryou I don't want to," Yuugi hesitated as the white haired mermaid questioned him.

It was a law that mermaids should never mix or fall in love with humans or any other creature other than their own. He had broken that rule by falling for him; he had no idea what his name was as he had never asked him. He dared not think what would happen if the other mermaids found out.

"It won't be able to help you if you don't tell me," his voice was cheeky and bore a smile on his face he was joking around. Yuugi in a way was thankful for that.

"Ryou I can't tell you who he is because I don't know his name myself," he told the other mermaid honestly.

Ryou giggled and swam the little distance between them "then you're glad that you have me 'Ryou the lil mermaid detective' as a friend," he held Yuugi's hands and grinned "the guy you love is Yami and he's the prince of this land and if it weren't for him this lake would have been destroyed, but you still can't be with him despite that," Yuugi's eyes widened and he hugged Ryou so hard almost to the point of actually squeezing him to death.

"How did you find out Ryou? How?" Yuugi asked him still hugging him.

"Ah, I have friends who know all about the outside world and I asked them all so I got all the information," he told him proudly.

"Thank you so much for telling me," he hugged him tighter almost to the point of making Ryou's face blue.

"Hey you'll kill me if you hug me any tighter," Ryou joked, Yuugi immediately noticing what he was doing let go and muttered sorry.

"It's alright but we better get going before we get killed for being late for the ceremony."

As they swam back through the clear waters to the depth Ryou watched the sullen expression upon Yuugi's face and knew exactly what it was about. For many years Yuugi had waited for someone, someone to take any sorrow from his heart. Ryou knew open heartedly that Yami must have been the person Yuugi was waiting for and they could never be together because of mermaid law. It could be told by his actions and the way he behaved around others.

The waters grew darker as they swam deeper into the lake. In the distance they both saw a light, which has, they swam closer became their underwater home, the light, which lit their home, was created thousands of years ago by the water sorceress Mia who had cast a spell to generate a light so the mermaids could live untroubled by the humans within the lake.

"You're late you know they don't like that," a mermaid told them frowning. She stood in front of them stopping them.

"Sorry Anzu we were swimming and went too far out," Ryou told her nervously.

She sighed muttering about how much trouble they would be in if they were caught. Telling them that the ceremony for Mia would be starting soon and if they weren't there they would be in an awful lot of trouble.

Each year they had a ceremony to thank Mia the water sorceress for casting the light upon their home. This year Yuugi would have the honour as being the main mermaid in the ceremony to honour the sorceress. He would have to say the prayer to thank the sorceress for the light. If he were late for the ceremony, which was extremely important to the mermaids, he would never be forgiven. Missing the ceremony was worse than being in love with a human in the eyes of the mermaids.

"We better go fast the ceremony starts really soon and you need to get ready, you do remember the lines right?" Anzu asked Yuugi as they sped off to the ceremony grounds in the center of their home.

Yuugi nodded while saying the lines out in his head. He felt a great honour for being the main mermaid in the ceremony. He, above all others had been chosen. He admired the water sorceress, Mia; she had protected them from the humans.

As they reached the ceremony grounds right in the center of their home Yuugi went to their leader to let her acknowledge his arrival so the ceremony could start. She was called Amemoyo.

She it was possible to say the best leader of the mermaids here for the past thousand years. She seemed to be able to see through people, see their hearts and desires. She had a heart of kindness, she was sympathetic to those who had done wrong. This did not mean though she slacked at keeping the laws, which were kept in place. She still called for executions for those who had done extreme wrongs. She did not unlike some of the previous rulers despise humans. She was able to tolerate them but for those who did break the rules of seeing them or falling in love with them she still sentenced them with harsh punishments, sometimes ending with an execution.

She was well loved by all especially Yuugi, which was why he felt so much honour when he was picked by her to be the main mermaid in the ceremony.

He bowed to her as she sat upon her throne overlooking the decorations prepared.

"You've come," she said watching him "you are as beautiful as the last time I saw you," Yuugi blushed as he heard the words.

"I'm not really," he muttered.

She held a shaft in her right hand that she bought before her and gave to Yuugi. He held out a hand and took it. It was a bright gold metal, with a spiral of silver wire coiled around it. Right at the top was a sapphire, which was held by eight coils of wire wrapped around it. This was the shaft that Mia the water sorceress had used to react light and had left it with them as a lasting memory.

She also gave him to his surprise a silver dagger incrusted with sapphires, it had a small metal chain coming from the end of it, which he put round his neck. Yuugi watched her puzzled after he had put it round his neck.

"I wish for you to have it. This was the dagger in which Mia said a destiny would come of it, maybe not one that would be great, but the way it should be. I believe it is to be part of your destiny," Amemoyo came to Yuugi and placed a hand on his shoulder "I am sure of it."

"The ceremony will start now you need to the platform to say the prayer to Mia," Yuugi nodded and swam out to the center of where the ceremony was being held to a platform.

The whole of the mermaid community was around him including Ryou and Anzu who had gotten places right at the front. Yuugi waited till all the mermaids arrived before starting the prayer for Mia:

"Oh how we have longed for light

_We have been in darkness for so long_

_We feel rebirth from such evils_

_Which if it weren't for you there'd still be_

Oh great water sorceress Mia

_Cast your angelic lights_

_Let us know darkness no more_

_Let us know only light"_

As he finished his prayer he held the shaft that Amemoyo, their leader gave him up above him. The mermaids were quiet, they were awed by the power of his voice and as Yuugi came level with them not one of them spoke till Amemoyo broke the silence.

"Let the ceremony start," she spoke with power and it grabbed each and every one of them and pulled them back to reality.

As the ceremony went on the mermaids came back to their normal selves and commended Yuugi for his prayer. Yuugi being modest said that others had done it better, but every one of them said otherwise even Amemoyo said it left her breathless.

At the end of the Ceremony as everyone left for their homes Ryou and Anzu came and commended him. Ryou's eyes caught the dagger incrusted with sapphires. He asked how he had gotten it, Yuugi told him how Amemoyo had given it to him saying it was part of his destiny.

They said their goodbyes and Ryou and Anzu left for their homes.

Yuugi lifted his head and watched the surface of the lake still holding Mia's shaft in his hand; the only thing on his mind was Yami and when he would return, if ever…

Waii third chapter done! I pronounce Mia as me-ah. Amemoyo as Ah-meh-moh-yoh.

'Ryou the lil mermaid detective' waii I think that's so cute and I came up with it by myself out of nowhere, which is why it's my MSN nickname for now.

Asefe: Don't forget to same this as a web page otherwise it'll screw up

H: I won't and its four pages yay ^_^


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: do not own Yu-gi-oh, like I would~

Can I say thank you to everyone who reviewed, it nice to know people had the time to do so.

I'm figuring out the .html files so I'll do my best to make this chapter look better *thinks of last one* *shivers*.

I want to draw Amemoyo which I will do after I draw my Christmas prezzies for my 'net friends.

Asefe: Get on with the story now.

H: Okay Asefe *starts writing*

Mermaid Angel

Chapter 4

The sun rose to the start of a new day, Yami watched it from his windowsill as it rose higher into the sky. He had been awake for hours. He wasn't able to sleep, he couldn't rest partly it was the thought of marriage but the main reason was that he'd be able to see his angelic mermaid again.

As the day sky lightened he left his bedroom and walked down to the gardens of the palace. The garden was larger than the town, which it was near, the one where the solders had heard gossip. It was shielded off from the town by huge stonewalls; they surrounded the whole of the castle. The entrance were metal gates, which were invulnerable to attack was guarded by solders which guarded four other stationed as well. Behind the castle where the main gardens were and where he was at the moment the sun was shining its blazing light over it. The lake in the center of it glittered with the sunlight; the water feature in the center of the lake was given a bright gleam. It was of a statue of a girl with her hands stretched above her head. Her head was posed in an upward position with her eyes closed her hair which was waist length was spread out around her as if wind was blowing. She bore no clothes. She was made with gray stone carved by the greatest artist in the land.

Yami watched the statue with admiration, when he was younger he used to believe that it could come to life and would tell him stories of the past, which he would listen to with admiration. Now he knew none of this was true, the statue was like an angel no one alive could be that beautiful, no one human anyway, his angel mermaid was though.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned round to face who it was that was walking to him. It was his father. Yami felt an instant hatred build up, one, which he felt, could only be eased by death. He gave him a death glared and his fathers noticed and smirked back at him.

"I will not lie when I say you will be amazed by whom I have chosen to be your bride," his father spoke harshly and a chill ran down his spine.

"Whoever you choose I will not marry them," Yami spoke his words slowly and let his hatred that was building for his father escape into his speech.

"You will not say this when she arrives on Monday night so do not say it now, this marriage if you must know was decided from the time you were and she were born. Do not oppose it if you know that is best for you," he turned and walked into the palace. Yami wasn't able to answer back.

_"It was already decided? This couldn't be, it can't be…" _Yami thought to himself. There was no way out of this marriage unless it was running away and he was too honourable to do that.

He remembered his mother's words once again and smiled at the care his mother held for him to sacrifice anything of hers to help him.

He walked silently back into the palace and watched as his father existed the palace and walked into a carriage which he knew would be set out to the house of his to-be-bride. He felt his heart sink at that moment and the thought of marriage, how would it be? Would he be like his parents, which held no love between them despite what his mother may have said in the past?

"Yami? I guess you should leave soon you should be there as soon as you can," Yami spun round and watched his mother walk swiftly down the stairs in her nightgown.

"I will mother don't worry and I shall be back before my father is, I swear by this," he told her.

"Do not swear by anything you are not sure you can keep now go and be with him," his mother said.

Yami's eyes widened "how did you know it was a he?"

His mother smiled "you went to see the mermaid angel and when you came back before, you were so unlike you usual self because you were heartbroken. I knew that the mermaid was male since I saw him once, I know why you love him so dearly," all her son could do was gasp. He shook his head in disbelief and left for the stables to collect his horse for his journey unlike the last time when he had gone on foot.

Yami pulled on the reins of the horse, urging it to go faster. It was almost nightfall and he had been riding all day. His thoughts had all been seeing his angelic mermaid one last time. He wouldn't want to miss a second with him.

He rode across the field outside the town hoping that he would arrive in the shadows of the trees soon. He watched as the moon began to rise in the sky as he passed the town's entrance. He continued riding through the fields, the pace of the horse was faster and within a few minutes he saw the first signs of the forest.

He kept riding at the same pace still he entered the forest, slowing down as the light was cut off from him. He climbed off the horse and held its reins as he led it through the forest.

It was dark and he was thankful for the small partings of the trees, which let in moonlight. The forest itself was dense and surrounded with trees, a small path where Yami and his horse walked was the only land free from trees till you came to the lake in the centre.

As the night drew on it darkened and soon the moonlight had vanished and there was no source of light to guide him. He walked only with feeling by being cut off from the light. Time passed and he wasn't sure weather he was walking in the right direction. He felt his horse become uneasy, praying for a source of light he saw far off in the distance a pale green light. His eyes widened and he realised it must be a fairy. He believed if he hadn't seen his angelic mermaid he would never have believed his eyes. He watched as the pale green light began to advance towards them, the horse became uneasy trying to get away from the light advancing to them. Yami placed his hands round his neck and did his best to sooth him.

As the horse calmed down he turned round to watch the fairy and saw it in front of him. It was tiny almost the same size as his hand. It gave him a warm smile.

"Come on," the female fairy told him its voice high-pitched. Yami obliged and once again holding the reins of his horse followed the fairy as it led him through the forest.

He wasn't sure why he was following it, he wasn't even sure if the fairy knew where he wanted to go. Though he believed it was the fact that if he didn't follow the fairy he would be lost till morning.

His thoughts were tossed aside when he came to an opening, bare of trees and in the centre of the opening he saw the lake glittering with the pale glow of the immerging moon.

"Bye, he's waiting for you," the fairy called to him as she flew off into the darkness of the forest.

Yami was speechless, the fairy had known all along that he wished to see Yuugi, how he wasn't sure, maybe word of his appearance and his meeting with Yuugi had spread like wildfire. He was thankful to her whoever she was.

He led his horse to an area where he could let him settle while he met his mermaid angel.

The only thing he would have to do was wait, wait for him to arrive.

Tada~ done and the fourth chapter is done, I really should attempt longer chapters but I can't write them so I won't bother, I'm lazy ^_^

Few more chapters and I'll be done, yay!

Can someone tell me why everyone HATES Anzu? I just don't know why I like her I don't see why everyone hates her so much, so just tell me and see if I get convinced ^_^.

Asefe: Go write the next one now!

H: Not right now I'm tired and need to draw prezzies and homework

Asefe: Fine! Do it later~

H: hehehe ^^;


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me blah blah blah~

Thank you to those who told me why Anzu was hated or something I don't remember. I like Anzu I like her and her friendship speeches no I'm not joking I do. She is so cute *glomps Anzu*

I was busy so I couldn't write this chapter sooner sorry. Want a longer one? The Internet does not work well, I just don't want to make writing a chore and if I do I will really hate myself. I was out of character because I was being an insensitive bitch and not caring when my friends were down, then I got back into character and am now all depressed. I also have to redo my English essay because it wasn't essay and I almost ended up crying in English because of that, but then didn't because there was no point. I have the 'best' life ever.

I write short chapters because I can't write long ones and it is hard for me to write things down which are in my mind. I'm really bad at writing and I hope that writing fanfics may help me with my SATs *shivers* year 9 is evil. If you must know I got a level three for writing in year 6 which is below average, I got level 5 for reading which left me with a level 4. Plus some people like short chapters ^_^.

~*~

Mermaid Angel

Chapter 5

~*~

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Anzu asked Ryou who were both watching Yuugi from a distance "he's been here since the ceremony and he won't eat anything, I'm really worried," she looked like she was about to cry.

"Anzu," Ryou said placing a hand gently on her shoulder "I sure that its not a big deal he just really misses him," Anzu turned to face him.

"Him?" she asked him "what on earth do you mean by 'him'?"

"Anzu um forget I said that, I um…" Ryou tried thinking of what to say.

"Why didn't you say so? Do you really think I would have a problem with it? For god sake Ryou if you wanted to try and keep it secret that he's gay you did a real bad job," Anzu smiled, she at least understood why he was acting the way he was. Ryou just gaped as she talked.

"Well if he's that obvious then maybe I shouldn't even try," he crossed his arms and tried to look serious.

Anzu ignored him and turned back to staring at Yuugi "hey Ryou, he seems to be moving," Anzu said trying to catch Ryou's attention. Ryou swam beside her and watched Yuugi.

"Hey you're right, come on lets follow him," he swam off towards Yuugi, being careful not to be seen by him Anzu followed behind him.

~*~

Yuugi watched the surface of the water; he had been waiting here since the ceremony had ended. He kept watching the surface hoping that he would meet him once more. He had only met him once for a short while but he remembered every slight detail of him, the way his hair was formed, his eyes that had gazed to him, his pale skin. He was so much like him but his features held power they were darker than his.

He felt like laughing to himself, he had fallen to someone he couldn't have and if he were found out he would most certainly be killed. It would be better if he were dead; at least then he would have some release from the world.

His eyes widened, he had sensed something, could it be him? He decided it would be best if he were to check, if he were wrong in what he believed, he dare not think what would happen.

He swam up, his mermaid tail swished behind him. The waters were clear and he soon saw the lights from the sky emerge. His head broke through the waters surface; ripples were caused upon the still surface of the lake.

He stared into the sky; it was dawn and the birds chirped much like they had done when he had first met Yami. He gazed around the lake hoping to see the figure of his love. He was near the edge of one side of the lake and prayed he were not on the other.

He heard footsteps and turned to face their creator. His face lit up as he saw who they were from, Yami. He had been resting beneath a tree and the noise, which he had created emerging from the water, must have disturbed him.

Yami walked over to the edge of the lake, Yuugi swam to him bearing a broad smile on his face. Kneeling down beside the edge of the lake he held Yuugi's hand. All there was was silence, much like the first time they had met. Neither one knew what to say; just being in the other ones presence was enough for them.

They were in silence for hours just bearing the others hand, the forest too was in silence.

"Yuugi…" Yami began breaking the silence. Yuugi watched him with anticipation.

"Yes Yami?" Yuugi asked still watching him.

"How do you know my name, I don't believe I told in our first meeting."

"My friend Ryou told me, apparently he knew your name, he considers himself some sort of a detective," Yuugi giggled.

"Oh right," Yami stared at the ground.

"Yami? What did you want to say? I know you need to say something so say it," Yami lifted his head.

"I love you Yuugi, I've never loved anyone before but when I saw you I just can't explain it properly, but I fell in love with you," Yuugi's face lit up, though as soon as he saw Yami's expression of what seemed like helplessness, which he was sure for someone like Yami or anyone for that matter wasn't a good sign his face fell.

"Though we can't be together ever, my father says I shall _have _to be married and someone has already been picked, I know for sure that he'll never let me see you again. I just can't bare the thought. We're also so different and I know the law of the mermaids and I don't want your life put in danger; I love you too much for that. To me it seems we were lovers for years but I don't even know if we could even be called lovers" a tear fell down his pale face, he couldn't bare to look at Yuugi he felt terrible about what he had said. The truth was so painful he now understood the meaning of 'love hurts' because it really did it had shattered him.

~*~

"I feel so bad for him," Anzu told Ryou as they hid behind reeds, which were at a short distance between them and Yuugi.

"Which 'him'? There's two," Ryou asked her.

"The human Ryou but I feel sorry for them both," she said peering through the reeds at them.

"Me too, I wish there was away they could both be together," Ryou put his hand beneath his chin as if he were thinking.

Anzu gasped and put her hands to a her face "Ryou something bad is going to happen I can sense it, we have to warn them, Ryou we have to warn them we have too," Anzu started sobbing.

"I'm sure nothing will happen, come one we have to let them have some time together, you heard Yami he may never come back," Anzu nodding removing her hands from her face.

~*~

There was silence between them again. The truth of Yami's words had an impact on them both.

Yuugi couldn't bear that someone whom he had waited all this time would leave him so soon. A tear fell down his face, all the dreams he had of someone he could be with for eternity had been shattered. He watched as Yami caressed his cheek wiping the tear away. He held the hand and kissed it.

"Yami…" he said silently as he pulled himself out of the water and sat at the edge of the lake over looking its clear waters "Yami I love you and I will always no matter what happens and I'll never forget you, ever," he watched Yami who had sat beside him. 

Yami embraced him. He felt Yuugi shiver and realized how cold the weather had become; the sky was a dingy grey and storm clouds had begun to sprout rain and the wind was chilling. His body was bare and he would catch a cold if he didn't return to the water soon.

"You _need _to return to the water or you'll catch a cold," Yami said wrapping the cloak he was wearing around him.

"No I won't! I want you near me," he protested wrapping his hands round Yami's neck and kissed him before he rested his head on Yami's chest

Yami smiled and held him close, stroking his hair and whispered that he loved him in his ear he too wanted him near.

~*~

Time passed and both Yuugi and Yami knew that they ought to say goodbye to one another though neither had the heart to do so.

The rain poured soaking Yami to the skin but he didn't care, he was with Yuugi and that was all that he really cared about. Everything else had left his mind.

"You have to return to the water Yuugi as much as I'd hate to say such a thing," he whispered in his ear. Yuugi obliged and slipped back into the water, he didn't have the heart to protest he knew Yami was right.

Yuugi watched Yami and tears fell down his face. He wished he didn't have to say goodbye but he knew it was pointless to wish for such things, which he knew, weren't possible.

~*~

"Oh my god they're coming Ryou I knew something like this would happen…" Anzu said as she swam towards Yami and Yuugi. Ryou followed oblivious to what she was talking about till he noticed six or more mermaids advancing towards Yuugi.

"Yuugi," she called out catching his attention "quick get away from here, tell him to go they're coming and I don't know what they'll do but I can only guess."

Yuugi didn't know where they had come from but he knew what she meant, they were the mermaid soldiers who had come to take him away for breaking the law. How they had found out he wasn't sure but he knew that it probably meant death.

Yuugi turned to Yami and saying in a pleading tone "you have to leave please I don't want you to stay they might harm you."

"Who?" Yami asked him.

"The mermaid soldiers they found out somehow about you and I and have come to take me away for breaking the law," Yuugi explained still pleading.

It was too late for him to leave; six heads emerged from the water and two of the six, grabbed Yuugi by the arm and began to drag him under the water.

"No Yuugi!" Yami cried out trying to grab Yuugi's hand.

"Leave it Yami it's too late," Yuugi cried.

Yuugi didn't resist as he was dragged down to the depth of the lake. The remaining four held golden shafts which they pointed to Yami keeping him away from the edges of the water. At the ends of the shafts was a dagger, which was six inches long and was extremely sharp.

One watched Yami move forward slightly and struck the end of shaft at Yami and cut a slit across his chest. Yami clutched it as blood oozed from the freshly cut wound. The pain was excruciating and he knew it was deep; he had faced many wounds from various battles but none had caused him this much pain. He watched the mermaid who had struck him, he hadn't been paying attention to them but noticed that this mermaid was female and held a look of hatred and sorrow. The end of her shaft was covered with his blood and stained the golden dagger crimson.

"I pity you and I despise you for the fate you may have brought him. If your kind were not curious this never would have happened I just pray that his sentence will not be like many others," The mermaid who had struck him said. She told the other soldiers to leave.

The mermaid let a tear fall and wiping it away glared at Yami "YOU LED HIM TO DEATH," she cried out pointing her shaft at him again "I have the right mind to kill you for that but then Yuugi would never forgive me if I did that," she told him gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry if I did such a thing but I love him and I will always and he knows that. So if your law sentences him to death at least he would have known love," Yami told to the mermaid.

"Don't bring your feelings into this," she spat.

"My feelings are possibly the reason as much as I'd hate to say it was what condemned him to such a fate so I believe they should be bought into account," he said grabbing the shaft at the dagger end. The dagger slit his hand and crimson blood fell to the ground. Yami winced at the pain; he had grabbed the shaft, as he believed she would attack again and this wound would be deeper, much deeper.

"For someone injured so deeply you have so much strength left in you," she said grinning, she pulled the shaft away and as she did so it cut deeper into Yami's hand. As the shaft was released his hand began to bleed deeply but he didn't mind it was something he could bare.

Anzu and Ryou watched as they talked, Anzu was still distressed by what she had happened, the distinctive image of Yuugi being taken away was so clear.

"Stop arguing that won't help him," Anzu began. Both Yami and the mermaid turned to look at her.

"What do you oppose I do Anzu, what? He was the one who led Yuugi to such a fate," the mermaid said pointing at Yami.

"Well May maybe he won't sentenced to death you never know," Ryou said butting in.

The mermaid sighed "maybe he won't be I guess I should be optimistic about it, well I believe I have spent long enough here goodbye and let us all pray that Yuugi shall be happy whatever the outcome of this thanks to him," she said before disappearing into the depth of the lake.

Yami just stared at the area of the lake where the mermaid at just been.

"Excuse her please she is quite protective of Yuugi," Ryou told Yami.

"Who might you be?" Yami asked him.

"I'm Ryou and that's Anzu," Ryou said pointing to Anzu.

"So you're the mermaid who thinks of themselves as a detective," Yami said gleaming.

"No Yami I _am _a detective," Ryou corrected him.

"Okay whatever you say."

Yami held his hand, only now did all the pain form the wounds he had been dealt sink in. He sat down cradling his wounded hand. The wound from his chest stung and caused him tremendous amounts of pain.

"Yami…" Ryou began.

"I'll be alright just go and see if Yuugi's alright please, I'll be fine," Ryou nodded and motioned to Anzu to follow him as he began to swim to the depth of the lake, Anzu followed reluctantly after giving a brief smile to Yami.

After they left he bend down by the edge of the lake and began to wash his hand, wincing as the cool water stung his hand. After awhile the blood stopped and he noticed how deep the cut on his hand was. As he finished cleaning his hand he was reminded of the cut on his chest, which he hadn't been paying much attention to. Removing his cloak and the shirt which the dagger has cut through he got an almost clear view of the wound. The blood had begun to dry and he realized that the wound was deep and the only reason he hadn't realized the pain from the time it had been created was the anger he had felt and the wound to his hand, which still stung. He took his shirt and dipped it in the water, when it had soaked enough he removed it and began cleaning the dried blood. The water was cold and his body tingled.

After the wound was cleaned he sat down beside the lake his mind backtracking over what had happened. It was a few hours before nightfall and there was an eerie feel over the lake. He watched his horse as it lazily ate grass; standing and going to it he untied the reins.

"I have a feeling that before the dawn I won't need you anymore so you should return home," he whispered to the horse. It seemed to understand what he said and galloped off into the forest.

Sitting down beneath the tree where his horse had been he waited, he waited for Yuugi and what would happen before dawn because he knew something would.

~*~

Ta-da chapter 5 is done. Another chapter and a bit to go before it is finished I believe I want this finished soon so I can get on with my umbreon story which I should actually be writing now but I want this finished first.

This is actually pretty long neh? Just realized another reason why short chapters are good they don't take long to proof read long chapters do!

Not sure how long till the next chapter will be out, I need to go plan my English essay that I have to redo again which is titled 'the relationship between Macbeth and Lady Macbeth'. Will be fun to do me loves Lady Macbeth she is cool and NOT evil she is misunderstood yes she is *nods*

I want to go to Camden; I want clothes like Yami I want to see the first series of Yu-gi-oh! And the subtitled one!

Korn is way cool and I'm just writing this down because I'm bored.

Shirtless Yami *dies*

Till the next chapter bai~


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong me~ 

I'm tired but its not late, Internet is so totally evil it won't let me on for long. 

Silver Dragon I did get your e-mail and thank you for showing it to me I really appreciate it and I will try to get better at my use of commas, I'm so bad at English even if I'm in the A set ^^; 

Anyway this will be soon be finished. I'm way to lazy to bother writing more and it will hopefully be the longest. I need rest because otherwise I'll fall asleep in lessons. 

~*~ 

Mermaid Angel 

Chapter 6 

~*~ 

She watched through the open window out into the darkness, which was the night. The palace was cold it had been since her son had left and it would be cold evermore. She left the window with one glance out of it and descended down the stairs, which were nearby. 

"I pray for your happiness," she said wiping away a tear that had formed. Her son whom she had raised to they young man he was she would never see again. 

As she entered the ground floor of the palace she went straight to the garden, it was her thinking place, as much as it had been her sons. As she opened the door she was greeted by a blast of wind, she knew it weren't a good sign; the way the wind was acting. The weather usually showed the feeling of her son she believed. The night was dark and the wind was powerful, it was eerie and the night extended into the oblivion. 

She watched the water feature and approached it with silent footsteps. 

"Water sorceress Mia may you let whatever my son wishes for happen," she told the feature. 

Moving her hand to hold a golden chain that was around round her neck her, she then removed it from around her neck. At the end of the golden chain was a small dagger encrusted with rubies. It was a dagger created by Mia, only two of these daggers were created, one encrusted with rubies the other with sapphires. They were daggers used in sacrifice and held magical abilities once a sacrifice was offered to either one. 

Holding the dagger she pulled the chain off, all the rings, which made up the chain dispersed and fell upon the ground and the water surrounding the water feature. Holding the dagger she plunged it into her heart, the pain, which was released from it shot through her body causing her to fall upon her hands and knees. The blood stained her azure dress, which soaked the blood preventing it from dripping. 

"I pray that my sacrifice for you my son will not be in vain," she whispered before she slumped to the ground dead the dagger in her hand, which she had removed before she fell. 

The night sky grew cloudy and the wind roared so loudly and forcefully that several trees fell. A chilled rain started to fall heavily. 

~*~ 

Yami watched into the sky something was wrong, terribly wrong. Weather like this didn't happen unless something was wrong with his mother, or with him on occasion, which was why whenever she was beaten or harmed the weather became foul. Though this time was the worst so much so that he couldn't look into the sky fully because so much wind was blowing into his eyes. 

He feared the worst, the worst there could be, death. He never believed such a thing would happen. He tried to think straight but his mind wouldn't let him, this was too much, he had lost his mother the only other person apart from Yuugi he loved. He knew she had gone, if it weren't so then the weather would not act this way. He tried to hold back his tears but it was no use they just streamed down his face. 

He despised the next thought that bore into his mind; the thought that she had died for him that she had sacrificed herself for his sake. He knew she had sacrificed herself. She had talked at times about sacrifice, and about the dagger which she bore round her neck, which he undoubtedly believed was used to sacrifice herself. So if she had sacrificed herself for him, he knew he should honour it. 

The weather calmed down returning to what they once were and Yami continued to watch the night sky once more. 

~*~ 

Two hands holding either arm held down Yuugi. They were from the same soldiers that had taken him away from Yami. They were a little way from the building where Amemoyo resided; awaiting orders to take him in to be judged by her. 

"Leave him with me and get back to your duties, for I wish to speak with him," came a voice from behind them. The soldiers turned back and noticed it was May. The soldiers both nodded and released Yuugi from their grip. 

May swam over to Yuugi once they had left and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry that such things have come to pass and I'm sorry that you are the one who must suffer because of it," May whispered to him. 

"You have no need to be sorry for such things, I knew such things would come to pass," he sighed. 

He turned round and faced her and was pulled into an embrace. 

"There may be away you can survive from this and that is to destroy him, you must he will bring you nothing but sorrow if you don't," 

"How can you say such a thing, I can't live without him I can't I would rather die than not be with him," he cried and pulled out of the embrace. 

"What about him then? Do you think he does not feel the same way? Unless you kill him and yourself then you will never be released from what you feel. So kill him and yourself and be released from this torment in which you both reside from one another's presence and be free," she cried. Yuugi knew that if it weren't for the water her tears would have been seen. Of course she was right, unless they were both released from the life, which they now led they would never be able to be together. 

He looked away from her and shut his eyes. 

"What if he doesn't want to…?" he began. 

"He will but do not think over it we must go to Amemoyo to discover your fate," she motioned Yuugi to follow her. 

They swam to a building, which blazed with a golden light and approached the entrance. As they reached her throne, they noticed that the soldiers who had come with May were all standing beside Amemoyo including the chief advisor. An elderly mermaid who was supposed to be 'wise beyond his years' but Yuugi believed Amemoyo was wiser; she had least had compassion within her he had none. 

"Yuugi," Amemoyo began as she rested her eyes upon him "you have broken the law by falling for one other than a mermaid and therefore your fate must be decided." 

The chief advisor watched him with his slanted eyes "your fate mermaid is death for you have shone a sexual attraction towards this human which is more than should be permitted…" he began. 

"You are being too harsh on him he has only loved if that is so wrong then all those here should have at least some kind of punishment," she hissed at him. 

"This one loved a human and the is against our law, you have sentenced many to that fate but you wish not to do that for him then you are not such a great leader are you?" the chief advisor hissed back. 

Amemoyo glared at him with a heated fury till something caught her eye and calmed her momentarily. It was the dagger around Yuugi's neck, the sapphires encrusted upon them had become red, they had become rubies but it was only possible when a sacrifice had been given to the other dagger. Until the sacrificed soul was at rest this dagger would harm no one. Though as soon as this thought had set in the jewels became sapphires once more. Whoever had been sacrificed knew what they had been doing. 

"AMEMOYO ANSWER ME!" the chief advisor roared. 

Amemoyo snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality she turned to the chief advisor shaking with a silent fury before she let it lose with silent words coated with fury. 

"Do not question my leadership skills _advisor_ I am a better leader than you when I left for a meeting with the mermaids in the sea fifty of my mermaids were executed for petty reasons," the chief advisor glared at her was about to answer back but she still spoke "the reason, which even with your violent ways must understand if that he is the son of Mia or a reincarnation of him which is why he will not be killed," she said the words calmly and everyone's mouths dropped open. Yuugi was Mia's reincarnated son. This explained the reason of why Amemoyo was so protective of him and the reason she was against his death. 

"He is the reincarnated son of Mia this cannot be," he said in disbelief "you lie to me how can he fall for a human and above all things a male human." 

She began to shake with fury "this is based upon his love of a man? All of this is based for his love of a man you disgust me," she spat at him. 

Yuugi watched as they talked how Amemoyo whom he had always seen with a calming aura surrounding her was blazing with fury. It was quite unsettling in a way. He watched when the chief advisor grew inpatient with her and with a spear, which he grabbed from one of the guards he turned to attack Amemoyo. She grabbed it in her hand, as is tore threw the water and ordered the guards to take him away to be executed. He watched in shock at how quickly she had decided upon the fate, but then again no one had the right to lay a finger upon her. 

She turned to Yuugi and smiled open heartedly. 

"I am sorry for his behaviour he will bother no one anymore. Did you know you were Mia's reincarnated son?" she asked him. 

"I did know though, maybe you could explain the reason of why I have no parents," he asked intently. 

"You have no parents for when you were born, you were torn from your mother so to be protected from those who despised Mia, heaven forbid it would be any mermaid," she replied, "now to what I shall have to do about your sentence. I guess that because I shall not sentence you to death, I will have to tell my mermaid what I know," she decided. 

"May I ask, how did you find out where I was?" he asked after he had pondered over his question for some time. 

"If you must know we have the animals, spirits and fairies to help us and we help them in return. They know of our law with humans and various other ones so I believe. So when one of our mermaids breaks a law, it is passed on till it reaches one of the generals or me. I hope this answers your question Yuugi," she replied. 

Yuugi nodded. He thought he would have been sentenced to death but it hadn't happened which had amazed him. Maybe, he began to think as the thought crept into his mind, maybe he would be able to see Yami again. 

~*~ 

Anzu pouted and glared to where Yuugi had been taken. 

"I can't believe they didn't let us in, I mean where're his friends for god sake, I can't believe they did such a thing," she told Ryou who calmly agreed. 

"Yeah well if it's important, then maybe they don't want 'commoners' around," he suggested. 

" It's not fair though, I want to be beside him so I hear the sentence from them, and not from others," she closed her eyes and looked down "what if they sentence him to death Ryou despite what Amemoyo knows, what is they sentence him to death," she asked. He just gave a grim smile; he wasn't sure what to say. 

"Well," Anzu said trying to smile "we might as well go talk to Yami, I'm sure he's pretty worried," she motioned to him to follow her; she swam to the surface of the water with Ryou behind her. 

As she broke though the surface of the water the cold blasts of the wind greeted her. Her wet body shivered as she swam to the edge of the lake where she had last warned Yuugi. She searched the land and saw a figure beneath a tree watching the sky. The sky was dark and it was covered with clouds. 

"Yami," she called out to him. The figure turned to face where she was and stood. Anzu watched as the figure emerged into Yami. She smiled at him and Ryou who was a little way behind her swam to her side. 

Yami walked to them and kneeled down to be at their level. 

"Hm? What is it?" he asked her. 

"We just wanted to talk to you, I guessed you might have been kind of worried about Yuugi," she said. 

Yami just nodded "that's nice of you to do that um… Anzu right?" he began. 

"Yeah that's right," 

"Could you tell me if you know how he is? I know that he'll be alright because I can feel it," Yami asked her. 

Anzu was amazed by what he said, if he knew he would be okay then he must be. 

"Well I don't know his sentence, if you say he'll be okay then he must be. I thought that he might be sentenced to death, despite what Amemoyo, our leader knows," she said with a sigh. 

Yami looked at her curiously " despite what Amemoyo knows? What do you mean by that?" he asked her. 

"Yuugi is the reincarnated son of Mia," she said simply. 

Yami gasped at the words, which Anzu spoke. Yuugi was the reincarnated son of Mia. His mother had spoken of her often. She had said many things about her, including what she had done for the mermaids. Her mother knew a lot about Mia. She even had one of the scared daggers, which she had used to sacrifice herself for him. He shivered at the thought. He had fallen in love with the reincarnation of Mia's son, he could almost laugh at the thought. 

"Yami," she said silently, he had been quiet for some time and she was growing worried. 

"I'm sorry, its just my mother knew so much about Mia that I almost find it ironic to have fallen in love with the reincarnation of her son. I guess that her son never found love so he was reincarnated to find it," he said, he watched their expressions on their faces and added "my mother told me of his story and how he was to be reincarnated to find love. I guess he found what he was looking for, too bad it's caused him so much trouble," he said with a sigh. 

Ryou looked at them both, he had been silent for some time as Anzu talked. He had been thinking deeply about what was happening, about everything he knew. He looked at Yami and then asked him a question. 

"Yami, Yuugi had a dagger round his neck and he told us that Amemoyo gave it to him. You see he said it came from Mia and I guess you saw it but why would she give him the dagger and then said it had something to do with his 'destiny'. Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Destiny? The only thing which the daggers can course is dea—," he stopped in mid sentence as it dawned on him what would happen to Yuugi, he may not be sentenced to death, but the daggers would course it.

"Yami what were you going to say?" Ryou asked him.

"You don't need to worry about it…" he said and quickly added so he wouldn't be questioned again "you better go I thought it was forbidden to see humans and you might be put to certain death."

"Well I guess you're right so we better be leaving," Ryou smiled before slipping back into the depth of the lake.

Anzu looked at him intently and sighed, "Yuugi will die won't he?" she looked away and a tear fell down her pale face "I guess that I'll lose one of the greatest friends I've ever had," she said with a sigh "but if he'll find happiness by it then I guess I should be happy for him."

"You're a good friend to him aren't you? And I see you care for him deeply, I'm sorry I guess, if it means anything to you."

"There's no need to be sorry, I want him to be happy," she told him as she too slipped back into the depth of the water, leaving Yami alone once again.

~*~

The soldiers had left the building leaving Yuugi and Amemoyo alone together. Yuugi watched Amemoyo, she had gone back to sitting on her throne as she had been doing when they first met, she has ordered the soldiers to leave, but had asked him to stay. His eyes shifted around the building, he had been here once but that time everything was bright and hid the truth of what went on here. This was the place where Amemoyo sat with others and sentenced people to their fate, usually unpleasant ones, ones like death on occasion. The golden walls with their tiny details of leaves and feathers hid this fact. He stayed silent as she appeared in deep thought, he dared not disturb her, and she had for the first time in his knowledge been in a rage of fury, this was not a good sign for him.

Finally after all this Amemoyo looked at Yuugi and motioned him to her.

"When you came here, I saw the dagger, I saw how the sapphires changed to rubies and as quickly as they had changed they returned back to sapphires. The only way this could have happened to my knowledge is if the other dagger had taken a sacrifice and its soul was at rest, meaning that the 'sacrifice' knew exactly what they were doing…" she was mainly talking to herself but it was in a way directed at him "the daggers are amazing things, they have the power to grant wishes though death is usually the way the wish ends, in a way though not to change the inevitable, though they need a sacrifice to do so. This means that this person must have granted a wish when committing the sacrifice but what could the wish be?" she asked herself more than to him.

Yuugi watched as she repeatedly asked herself the questions. He decided to ask her finally why he was here.

"Amemoyo?" he asked to grab her attention. She looked up and smiled.

"What is it Yuugi?"

"Why am I here? You asked me to say but I am confused you keep talking of the dagger you gave me and I do not understand what it going on, please tell me," he asked.

She smiled and swam to him and held the dagger around his neck and let her hands cross over the sapphires. With a sighed she let the dagger go.

"I am not really sure of the reason, maybe I wanted answers for what I saw but I know you can't answer them it was pointless for me to have kept you here," she smiled.

"It's all right I didn't mind," he told her smiling.

"Well you better go then, I hope that you will be content with the outcome of this all. I wish sometimes that there were no laws but of course there is and I must uphold them but sometimes they can be bent," she said winking.

"Amemoyo if I weren't the reincarnated son of Mia would I be sentenced to death?" he asked politely.

"I believe not, I love you and this is not from you being Mia's reincarnated son. You are one of the most kind and innocent mermaids I know and I would protect you from fates, which are not meant to be. You being Mia's reincarnated son just gave me more of a reason not to sentence you to death. I have sentenced many to death but they were things, which should never have happened," she smiled at him wholeheartedly "if you were older and if were possible I would marry you," she said winking once again and her remark caused Yuugi's face to turn red. He muttered goodbye and swam out the door.

Amemoyo smiled as she watched him swim out the exit.

~*~

Yami sat by the edge of the lake and looked at the glittering surface, it was about at hour before dawn. His heart leap, as he saw the surface of the water break and his angelic mermaid emerged. He looked at beautiful, possibly even more so from the first time be saw him. Yuugi looked round the edges of the lake till he saw him, Yami. He looked out to him and swam over.

When he reached the edge he immediately looked away from Yami and clutched the dagger that was held round his neck with a chain tightly, a thought had emerged into his mind. He couldn't ask him, to ask someone to choose weather thy lived or not because of the love they held for someone, it felt wrong to him. Yami looked at him and using his hand he turned Yuugi's face to face him. His lips met his and he gave him a gentle kiss. He slipped into the clear waters beside him, as the water soaked his clothes he pulled his angelic mermaid into an embrace.

"I know what you wish to ask of me and the answer is yes, I will die for you, for our happiness," he whispered in his ear.

"I can't…" he whispered "I can't ask you for death it just feels so wrong to me."

Yami let a warm smile escape his lips "I want this for us Yuugi, I would die for you. My mother would never had sacrificed herself if she knew everything would be fine," his words were gentle; Yuugi looked up at him and sighed.

'So that's what Amemoyo meant by sacrifice, it was his mother. She must have loved him so much to sacrifice herself this way, I guess Amemoyo was right saying the dagger was part of my destiny I am supposed to die,' Yuugi thought to himself.

"Tell me," Yuugi asked him "how are we to die?" he parted from the embrace, which Yami held him in. He watched him, soaked to the skin in the cool water, the smile, which he bared, warmed up his heart. Though he quickly looked away, he couldn't believe how he could have asked such a question.

He felt Yami's hands grasp his arms and push him till he was lay upon the ground beside the lake. He watched as Yami crawled till he was facing him. His body dripped with water, he bent down and captured Yuugi's lips with his own. While he did so he moved his hand to hold the dagger around Yuugi's neck. He held it tightly and picking it up, he stabbed it quickly into Yuugi's heart with one quick thrust. Yuugi gasped as blood poured from the stab wound, it trickled down the sides of his body and stained the ground.

Yami pulled the dagger out and smiled, he kissed his temple before taking the dagger out from Yuugi's heart. The blood soaked dagger dripped with his lover's blood taking one look at it he then plunged it into his heart. He watched his lover's eyes close as he died. As the blood dripped from the wound he fell to his side beside Yuugi. He felt no pain from the wound; his mother's sacrifice must have prevented it. Though as the blood oozed out the wound his sight began to cloud over and soon he fell into darkness.

~*~

He arrived home at the precise time he had intended to. Though given to some reasons unforeseen to him his son's to-be-wife had fallen ill and died before he had started his journey to return home. He walked into the palace and noticed how quiet it had been. He watched as a servant came to him and told him the news of his wife. He was told how she had committed suicide with the dagger, which she wore around her neck.

He felt grief stricken by the news; he may not have loved her before and was pushed into this marriage with her, but as time grew his love for her grew. He couldn't believe such a thing had happened.

His own son was reported to have run away, which he knew was possible for he like his won father had pushed him into a arranged marriage. He cursed himself for doing such a thing, though he knew it was too late to be sorry. Everything he had loved had fallen apart, except for his country, everything had gone, and he knew he was the only one to blame.

He tossed the thought of worry from his mind and said that it was two less people for him to care about. It was only his country that mattered; all they did was defy him. His country would never do that to him. He told the servants who had preserved his wife's body to burn it and scatter the ashes so he could get on with ruling. 

~*~

Amemoyo watched the two figures with a sigh from the edge of the lake. She had wished wholeheartedly at that point, that such laws between mermaids and humans didn't exist, also that she didn't have to be leader. Life was hard for her and she knew people took her job for granted though he, Yuugi never did. He respected her and honoured her so devotedly that others were envious. She watched him and his lover both who were both dead with the sapphire dagger of Mia. She had never seen his lover, so she gasped when she saw who it was. It was the prince who had protected their lake at one point. She smiled; Yuugi could never have fallen in love with a better human in her mind.

She called her guards including May and asked them to prepare a scared ceremony for them both. She believed that as he was the reincarnated son of Mia he and his lover should have the privilege. Also she knew that after the ceremony the other inhabitants would need to know that Yuugi was Mia's reincarnated son.

To her there was so much more she could have done and said to Yuugi, and though she wished to break down in tears at that specific moment, she knew she would have to be strong, she would shed a tear.

~*~

Chapter 6 done just one more bit to go and then it is done, that bit is just a finish so everything wraps up so that will be kinda short or really short ^^;

Dude this is like ten pages long in word *faints* longest chapter fwee~

Sorry that it's so late I am so busy doing homework. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me~

Well this is an ending chapter to wrap up the story and then I will be in peace when writing~ not that I wasn't already ^^;

Mermaid Angel

Chapter 7

Yuugi opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed to be in a field filled with flowers. They were brightly coloured; some were pink and others purple. He noticed the trees around the edge of the field were filled with pink and white blossoms; the wind blew some of the petals onto him. The weather was perfect; it wasn't too hot or cold. The wind, which blew, ruffled his hair and was warm against his skin.

He sat up to get a better look around and noticed he was wearing clothes, his eyes widened when he noticed this. He knew mermaids didn't wear clothes something ought to be wrong. He didn't notice any water either, so he knew something was definitely wrong. He looked around franticly to try and understand what was going on when he noticed that instead of his tail was a pair of legs. He gasped at the fact. He had become a human; he couldn't believe such a thing had happened. He tried to stand with his newfound pair of legs but as he did so he began to topple. Though when he thought he would hit the ground a sturdy pair of hands caught him.

"Yuugi," a voice whispered in his ear. He turned round and noticed it was Yami though as he did so he was released from Yami's grip and he fell to the ground with a thump.

He turned to look up at Yami who watched him with love glinting in his eyes. He went to Yuugi and kneeled down beside him and brushed the hair out of his eye.

"Yami," Yuugi cried out with glee. He pounced onto him and wrapped his arms round his neck and he had a large grin pasted across his face. He pushed Yami to the ground with a grin.

The sweet sent of the flowers surrounded them and the grass beneath Yami had a pinkish tinge to it. He looked at his lover with passion.

"Finally Yami where're together," he told him with a burning passion bared in his voice.

Yami looked up at him with lust and kissed him; he ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"We are and we will be forever," he whispered to him.

Yuugi sat up and moved to sit beside his lover. He let a tear fall from his eyes out of happiness. He felt Yami brush it away with his finger. Finally from all his waiting he had finally found someone to be with, he had waited so long and finally in death it had happened.

They were finally together and nothing would separate them, through death they had found a new life. With their new life they could be together for an eternity.

~Owari~

DONE! Finally, throughout the whole of the story excluding the names I have used only one Japanese word I believe and that would be owari~

I know this 'chapter' was really short but it was the ending chapter I didn't want it with the last chapter I wanted it separate so I put it separate. Reason being the last chapter wasn't exactly 'happy' this is, me believes~

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. Please take the time to review it now it would make me really happy.

I'm not sure when I'll write another story I might just do lil' things because I tend to find I get really busy so I don't have time for stuff like this now.

Silver Dragon~ The image that you e-mailed to me was from a site called Yu-gi-oh Side it is really good and the images are amazing I am so jealous of her, Haruna Tadano is a great artist and doujinshi artist XD Her site if you want to check it out is here:

.jp/

It is really good. I got the idea for this story from there I was looking around quite a few months ago (if you must know) and saw an image of a mermaid Yuugi with a dagger and well this idea came from there. People say a picture tells a thousand words well that picture said a hell of a lot more than a thousand ^_^

Till then bai

~Yami Asefe~


End file.
